


Sam & Jack - wallpaper inspired by a quote from "Compos Mentis"

by Samantha_Carter_is_my_muse



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Comfort, F/M, Hurt, infirmary
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-22
Updated: 2016-06-22
Packaged: 2018-07-16 16:01:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 22
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7274530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samantha_Carter_is_my_muse/pseuds/Samantha_Carter_is_my_muse





	Sam & Jack - wallpaper inspired by a quote from "Compos Mentis"

Wallpaper inspired by the wise words spoken by Teal'c in [Compos Mentis](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5855515/chapters/13496488) written by [amaradangeli](http://archiveofourown.org/users/amaradangeli/pseuds/amaradangeli), quote used with permission, thank you <3

  



End file.
